memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Humanismus in Star Trek
Ich bin der Meinung, dass dieser Artikel nicht besonders gut in die MA passt. Ich lasse mich da sehr gerne überzeugen, dass dem doch so ist, aber im Moment finde ich, dass er schlicht nicht zum Konzept der MA als Enzyklopädie passt.--Bravomike 21:07, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Wikipedia ist zwar eine nette Sache, aber nur weil es dort so beschrieben wird, muss es nicht zwangsweise stimmen. Viele Autoren können dort viel erzählen. Und auch das Interview ist eher im Artikel zu Roddenberry selbst aufgehoben, sofern diese Informationen unbedingt verwertet werden müssen. --D47h0r Talk 23:16, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ohne den Humanismus-Aspekt wäre Star Trek nicht dasselbe. Die Philosophie des Franchise ist für viele Menschen weltweit der Hauptgrund, sich mit Star Trek überhaupt auseinanderzusetzen. Natürlich geht es in dem Artikel hauptsächlich um Meta- und nicht In-Trek-Stoff, doch ich denke, dass die MA, wenn sie als vollwertige Star-Trek-Enzyklopädie gelten will, nicht um dieses Thema herum kommt. Ich finde der Artikel steht der MA sehr gut zu Gesicht, wobei ich mir eigentlich noch mehr und Konkreteres darin vorstellen könnte (aber alles zu seiner Zeit). Natürlich muss nicht alles, was in der WP steht, stimmen, aber in dem Fall trifft es zu. - Tetryon 00:29, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Es geht mir ja gar nicht um „den Humanismus“ in Star Trek. Ich denke, dass das in der gesamten Science Fiction immer einer mehr oder weniger wichtige Rolle spielt, ist klar, dass es in Star Trek an vielen Stellen besonders betont und in einigen Episoden spektakulär ausgebreitet wird, wird niemand bestreiten, und Gene Roddenberrys persönliche Ansichten zu einschlägigen Themen sind bekannt. Darum geht es mir nicht. Es geht mir ausschließlich darum, ob ein solcher Artikel in die Memory Alpha passt. Die MA ist momentan vom Charakter eine ziemlich reine Realenzyklopädie. Abstrakte Konzepte kommen nur vor, wenn sie kanonisch benannt werden. Auf der Meta-Seite (die ja durchaus existiert) sind wir da momentan noch viel beschränkter. SORAS ist der einzige nicht konkrete Artikel, der mir einfällt, und auch der war und ist hoch umstritten, und wird es vermutlich auch in Zukunft noch sein. Selbst dieser Artikel beschäftigt sich aber sehr eng an der Materie mit einer reinen Darstellung von Fakten. Dieser Artikel hier ist anderes. Er kratzt sehr stark an den Verboten von Diskussionen, Spekulationen und Wertungen(!). Alle drei sind ganz grundlegende Eckpfeiler der MA als objektive Enzyklopädie, die wir nicht leichtfertig aufgeben sollten. Alleine deswegen sollte es diesen Artikel meiner Meinung nach nicht geben. Dazu kommt, dass er – wie bereits gesagt – vom ganzen Charakter nicht in die nüchterne, enzyklopädische MA passt. Ich hatte bereits hier gesagt, dass ein solches Projekt besser im Benutzer-Namensraum oder in einem Benutzer-Blog aufgehoben wäre, und auch D47h0rs Vorschlag, einen Teil im Artikel Gene Roddenberry unterzubringen, stimme ich zu. Möglicherweise könnte man sogar den Artikel Star Trek an einigen Stellen ergänzen – aber sehr vorsichtig, unter Wahrung der Verbote von Diskussion, Spekulation und Wertung (!), und vor allem immer unter Nennung von konkreten Quellen! Wie in der Wikipedia gilt ganz grundsätzlich: nichts aufschreiben, was man selber eben so denkt, sondern nur wiedergeben, was andere zum Thema gesagt haben, und das mit Quellen belegen! Gerade zum „Humanismus“ in Star Trek kommt es unzählige Sachen, die man dafür heranziehen kann.--Bravomike 08:55, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag als Service: Ich habe mir gerade mal die ersten 150 Treffer zu ‚Trek‘ in der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek angesehen und darunter Folgendes gefunden: *N.N., Star Trek für Auslandseinsätze?, Wien Vorbereitung. *Thomas A. Herrig, … wo noch nie eine Frau zuvor gewesen ist … 45 Jahre Star Trek und der Feminismus, Marburg 2011. *Reinhard Kück, Star Trek: Politik. Die Politische Kultur einer Sci-Fi-Serie, Norderstedt 2009. *Jörn Tietgen, Die Idee des ewigen Friedens in den politischen Utopien der Neuzeit. Analysen von Schrift und Film, Marburg 2005. *Katja Kanzler, Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. The multicultural evolution of Star Trek, Heidelberg 2004. *Kolja Steinrötter, Science and a Sense of Hope. zum Verhältnis von Wissenschaft und Religion in der Fernsehserie "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", Münster 2004. *Uta Scheer, Neue Geschlechterwelten? Eine Analyse der Star-Trek-Serien Deep Space Nine und Voyager, Münster 2002. *Gregor Becker, Star Trek und Philosophie. Die edleren Seiten unseres Wesens. Philosophische Aspekte einer Kultserie, Marburg 2000. Das sind, wie gesagt, allein die ersten 150 Treffer, und die DNB führt nur Bücher, keine Aufsätze in Sammelbänden oder wissenschaftlichen Zeitschriften. Von den unendlich vielen Sachen, die in nicht-wissenschaftlichen Publikationen geschrieben werden, mal ganz zu schweigen… Da gibt es also genug, um tatsächlich belegbare und dadurch nicht spekulative (!) Aussagen treffen zu können, die in den Artikel Gene Roddenberry und Star Trek untergebracht werden können. Und das Thema ist ja auch so interessant und so wichtig, dass es behandelt werden sollte! Und einen Essay zum Thema im Benutzernamensraum würde ich mit großem Interesse lesen! Aber einen eigenständigen Artikel zu einem solchen Thema halte ich schlicht für nicht zum Charakter der Memory Alpha als Realenzyklopädie passend.--Bravomike 09:11, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) # Verstehte ich nicht, inwiefern Roddenberrys Humanismus und dessen Einfluss auf Star Trek "abstrakt" bzw. "nicht konkret" sein sollen. Das Interview belegt dies eindeutig und konkret. # Findest du das Interview als Quelle ungeeignet? Aber weshalb? Was kann kanonischer sein als Genes eigenes Wort? # Ist mir unklar, inwiefern der Artikel "an den Verboten von Diskussionen, Spekulationen und Wertungen(!) kratzt". Kannst du das etwas konkretisieren? # Quellen habe ich genannt. # Habe ich meinen ursprünglichen Ansatz verworfen, da er deutlich von meinen eigenen politischen (Wunsch-)Vorstellungen geprägt war, wie du dich sicherlich erinnerst. Der Unterschied müsste klar erkennbar sein. # Danke für die vielen Hinweise zu Werken über diesen Themenkomplex. Das scheint mein Anliegen nur zu untermauern. - Tetryon 10:44, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Es ist ganz einfach. Dieser Artikel ist im Gegensatz zu den anderen Artikeln in MA spekulativ. In ihm geht es darum etwas in die Serie hinein zu interpretieren. Der Artikel mag für dich richtig, weil deine Meinung wiederspiegelnd, sein, für jemand anderes ist er ggf. nicht richtig, da dieser die Episode ganz anders interpretiert. Dies ist genau, was in MA nicht passieren sollte, nämlich die persönliche subjektive Meinung abzubilden, sondern objektiv den Inhalt der Episoden weiterzugenen. Das ist definitiv nicht was MA sein sollte und verstößt gegen die MA Richtlinien "was MA nicht ist". ::Noch ein Nachtrag: Das Zitieren von Wikipedia, auch wenn es mit Quellen ist, ist lizenztechnisch nicht zugelassen, deshalb muss der Teil meiner Ansicht nach komplett raus. Es ist einfach ein Copyright Problem.--Tobi72 11:05, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Welche Episoden betrifft das konkret? Welche Spekulationen werden genau angestellt? - Tetryon 11:14, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Es geht nicht um eine spezielle Episode, se geht einfach nur darum, dass das subjektive Empfinden jeder Person anders ist und wenn ich die Episode interpretiere und du tust dies, dann kommen wir beide zu unterschiedlichen Anschauungen und wenn du noch fünf Leute fragst, bekommst du noch zehn weitere Antworten.--Tobi72 11:43, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe bewusst darauf verzichtet, einzelne Episoden zu interpretieren, da ich diese Schwierigkeit vorausgesehen habe. Mein subjektives Empfinden steht hier nicht zur Debatte, da die Angaben in dem Artikel objektiv belegt sind. Sollte das Gegenteil der Fall sein, müsstest du mir das konkret nachweisen. - Tetryon 11:54, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :In vielen Science-Fiction-Produktionen wird eine zukünftige, teilweise sogar paradiesische, Welt beschrieben, in der aktuelle Probleme als gelöst betrachtet werden. Seien es politische, gesellschaftliche oder schlicht medizinische Themen. Das Roddenberry ein bekennender Humanist war, dürfte sicherlich niemand bestreiten, dennoch ist es (bislang) fraglich, inwieweit seine Motive wirklich aus humanistischer Sicht einfließen. Aber das ist eine Sache. Dass es an den besagten Regeln kratzt, dürfte diese Diskussion zB schon zeigen. Es ist ein Thema, dass sich nicht durch Episoden und „beweisen“ lässt. Es ist eine Angelegenheit, zu der es keinen klaren Konsens gibt und somit sind Spekulationen oder gar Meinungen nicht mehr fern. Ebenso ist der Canon so eine Sache. Wenn man diesen Begriff verwendet, wird in der MA auf etwas gezeigtes in Bild und Ton Bezug genommen, siehe Canon. Das Interview wäre wenn Meta-Trek und wäre so, aus meiner Sicht, kein Canon, aber auch darüber ließe sich natürlich weiter diskutieren, da selbst der Begriff des Canons keinesfalls klar abgrenzbar ist. Auch zu den Quellen halte ich eine Quelle nicht unbedingt für sonderlich aussagekräftig, da wie schon erwähnt, bei der Wikipedia jeder irgendetwas schreiben kann. Ob die Angaben dort korrekt sind, lässt sich oftmals nicht nachvollziehen. Hast du zum Interview noch andere Quellen, so auf den ersten Blick sieht mir die Seite doch etwas nach privater Arbeit aus. Des Weiteren wird der Zusammenhang als ein allgemeines Phänomen beschrieben, was sich durch das gesamte Franchise zieht, daher dürfte der Inhalt eher im allgemeinen Artikel zu Star Trek aufgehoben sein, ein Teil davon dürfte bestimmt auch im Roddenberry-Artikel unterkommen. Einen eigenständigen Artikel halte ich eher für unnötig. --D47h0r Talk 12:35, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) "Canon" als Begriff hin oder her, Fakt ist, die humanistischen Vorstellungen Roddenberrys flossen unzweifelhaft in die Gestaltung Star Treks ein. Was ich sagen wollte, war, dass Roddenberry selbst sagte, dass sein Weltbild Star Trek beeinflusst hat. (Es wäre auch äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass es anders gewesen wäre.) Ich habe eine zufällige Stelle in dem Interview rausgesucht und bin spontan auf dieses Beispiel gestoßen: Alexander: Another good example of your humanistic philosophy on the program is the episode "Justice" from the first season of the current series. The scantily clad love-making race, the Edo, is observed and protected by its orbiting ‘god’, an advanced race or being that is only dimly perceived. At the conclusion of the episode, I recall turning to my wife and commenting that that was the most anti-religious and humanistic television program I had seen in years. Roddenberry: At the end of the episode, the "away team" is blocked from beaming back to the Enterprise by the Edo’s "god". Picard revolves the story’s conflict by saying, "I don’t know how to communicate this, or if it is possible, but the question of justice has greatly concerned me lately. I now have something to say that I think is important! I put it to any creature listening that there can be no justice so long as laws are absolute. Life itself is an exercise in exceptions." Riker then quickly says, "Bravo. When has justice been as a simple as a rule book?" The superior being evidently agrees, and the Enterprise crew is permitted to beam up. Alexander: I was stunned at the presentation of such humanistic ideas. What kind of mail did you get on that episode? Roddenberry: Not a great deal. People get caught up in shows and really don’t think in terms of philosophies. They are concerned that the beginning, middle, and end hang together. Is it sensible? This episode was. It was all patently sensible. It is a source of considerable amusement to me that we do shows like this, and on various other subjects large and small, and get little or no public reaction. If these things were to be done on Broadway or in motion pictures, they would have stunned audiences. The audiences would have said, " How wild, how forward, how advanced". But because these subjects are done on a syndicated television show, in our time slot, no one really notices them. I thought several times that the world of drama would have stood up and cheered us, but no, only silence. But there is one advantage, one thing happening: all of these episodes are brought back and rerun every year. What will happen with Star Trek: The Next Generation is almost identical to what happened to the original Star Trek as larger and larger audiences become acquainted with the program. The original Star Trek audience now says, "Hurrah, what fine shows!" This has brought us considerable pleasure that they would notice it. Star Trek: The Next Generation is on that same path now and even more so. The time will come when the second series will attain its true stature. I just hope some of it happens while I am still alive. I’m not jealous that I don’t have the praise. This happens very broadly in contacts with humans. The world is not necessarily poorer because a painter or a playwright is not recognized in his or her lifetime. Was das Interview selbst angeht, es erschien 1991 in der März/April-Ausgabe der US-Zeitschrift The Humanist, dies geht aus der Website hervor. Übrigens zeigt das Zitat auch einen Grund, warum Roddenberrys Humanismus in Star Trek kaum wahrgenommen wird, womit sich die hier voherrschende Skepsis erklären ließe, aber das ist jetzt wirklich Spekulation! Dass sich die Kernaussage des Artikels nicht primär anhand von Episoden "beweisen" lässt, ist der Grund, warum er 1. als Meta-Trek gekennzeichnet ist und 2. bislang auf keine einzige Episode konkreten Bezug nimmt (abgesehen von dem Beispiel für Nichteinmischung - doch das betrifft m.M.n. nur einen Nebenaspekt der Star-Trek-Philosophie). - Tetryon 13:53, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Copyright Verletzung Selbst wenn der Artikel an sich bleiben sollte, so muss meiner Ansicht nach das Zitat von Wikipedia komplett raus, da die Lizenzen nicht miteinander vereinbar sind. Gibt es hier noch andere Meinungen?--Tobi72 11:09, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Entfernt. - Tetryon 11:16, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Behalten oder nicht behalten, das ist hier die Frage.. Ich habe die Diskussion nur so am Rande mitbekommen und auch nicht alles durchgelesen, da ich doch derzeit mit anderen Baustellen beschäftigt bin, daher schreibe ich folgendes mal in einen neuen Diskussionsabschnitt. Ich wäre tendenziell dafür ihn zu behalten. Klar ist er etwas außerhalb der Ausrichtung von Memory Alpha, da er Star Trek aus Sicht der Zuschauer beschreibt. Das Problem ist, dass es in Sachen Star Trek nirgends einen Konsens gibt, weder in der gesellschaftlichen noch technologischen Deutung. Daher kann so ein Artikel nur bestehen, wenn er alle Aspekte und Denkrichtungen berücksichtigt. Da wir paar wenigen Autoren, es sind ja nur noch ein Dutzend aktiv, nicht all diese Richtungen vertreten, ist das Argument der Spekulation und persönlichen Meinung sicherlich gerechtfertigt. Aber gerade deshalb sollten wir den Artikel nicht einfach löschen, sondern damit anderen Leute anregen uns zu widersprechen und die fehlenden Blickwinkel zu dem Thema einzubauen. Das alles erinnert mich vage an die Diskussion mit Benutzer:Bravomike in Diskussion:Paralleluniversum über den Determinismus von Quantenrealitäten und die Deutung von Zeitreisen und Paralleluniversen. Wie gesagt, einseitig ist nicht ok, aber löschen würde doch interessante Informationen zerstören, die der MA auch einen gewissen Mehrwert geben. Ich finde mal ganz grundsätzlich, dass MA sich nicht alleine auf das Canon beschränken sondern Star Trek in seiner Ganzheit darstellen sollte... dafür gibt es ja den Meta-Trek-Bereich. --Mark McWire 16:42, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Es geht ja um den eigenständigen Artikel. Ich hatte ja vorgeschlagen, die Informationen zumindest in bereits bestehenden aufzuführen. Von direktem Löschen war nicht die Rede, zumindest nicht bei mir. --D47h0r Talk 16:57, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Vor allem müsste in dem Fall die Art der Quellen umgeändert werden. In dem Fall müssten wir uns auf Interviews des Produktionsstabs beziehen, wenn es die gibt, um die Episoden nicht selbst zu interpretieren. Ich kann zwar etwas in bestimmte Episoden hineininterpretieren, allerdings war die Botschaft ggf. ganz anders gemeint. Ich weiß nicht ob wir das können, bzw. die entsprechenden Materialien überhaupt erhältlich sind.--Tobi72 18:54, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Es geht nicht darum, ob etwas kanonisch ist, oder nicht, sondern darum, dass es Spekulation und Deutung ist. Der Artikel ist ein Meinungsessay. Essays zu Star Trek gibt es bei Ex Astra Scientia. Die MA ist eine Realenzyklopädie, hier gibt es keine Essays. Deswegen bin ich gegen diesen Artikel. Wenn einzelne Informationen für andere Artikel, z.B. eben Gene Roddenberry oder Star Trek, relevant sind, dann sollten sie dort auf jeden Fall übernommen werden – belegt mit einer Quelle, die entweder direkt auf das Produktionsumfeld bezogen ist, oder aber mit Deutungen von dritter Seite. Wenn ein einzelner Benutzer (oder von mir aus auch mehrere, das macht keinen Unterschied) aber seine eigenen Beobachtungen darlegen wollen, dann gehört das auf ihre Benutzerseite. Ich sehe – und das ist meine persönliche Meinung, aber ich bin da sehr überzeugt – aber keinen Platz für Essays als Artikel in der MA.--Bravomike 20:51, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich sehe das eigentlich genauso. Es wird in dem Moment, in dem man eine Episode und deren Inhalt analysiert und das daraus resultierende subjektive Empfinden angibt, einfach eine Wertung. Dies gehört nicht in Artikel der MA. Dafür gibt es andere Stellen im Internet.--Tobi72 21:10, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ich denke mal, so wie ich die Diskussionslage überblicke, dass die Informationen generell übernommen werden können. Warum werden die Informationen des Interviews nicht einfach im Artikel zu Roddenberry, von mir aus auch als Hintergrundinformation und der Einfluss des Humanismus auf Star Trek im allgemeinen Artikel dazu aufgeführt. Ich denke, damit kann jeder leben oder? Das Meinungsbild zum eigenständigen Artikel dürfte recht überschaubar sein, da wir momentan 3 (Tobi, Bravomike, ich) zu 2 (Tetryon, Mark) gegen den eigenständigen Artikel sind. Ein wenig Demokratie muss bei vielen Nutzern auch drin sein, alelrdings sind andere Nutzer auch aufgerufen, ihre Meinung kundzutun. --D47h0r Talk 21:15, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::Icn bin auch eher der Meinung den Inhalt lieber anderen Artikeln zuzuordnen. -- 09:16, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::Könnte man bitte das rote Kastl im Titel Artikel zur Löschung entfernen, und den Artikel wieder als normal kennzeichnen? Seit dem Frühjahr 2012 hat sich nichts am Vermächtnis Gene Roddenberrys geändert.Urobe (Diskussion) 21:25, 29. Jun. 2018 (UTC)